Meet Ozzy
by Kady-SN
Summary: Supernatural; AU set within the Daddy!Dean verse written by PlatinumRoseLady and myself. Dean makes a new friend!


_a/n: Here's another installment in the Daddy!Dean verse my friend PlatinumRoseLady and I are writing together. I hope you enjoy it, and please let us know by reviewing. More will come, I am sure!_

**Meet Ozzy...**

Dean was just getting to work, and had just barely set one foot out of his car when he heard a yip coming from the front of the auto shop where he worked. He looked over at the closed bay doors, and grinned when he saw a puppy sitting there. Based on the dog's coloring and fur, Dean suspected the pup had at least some Australian Shepherd in him, but since Dean wasn't an expert on dogs or their breeds, it was only a guess.

He stepped the rest of the way out of the car, his lunch in one hand and a tall coffee in the other, and used his hip to slam the door shut. He strolled over to the bay door where the puppy was wiggling his butt and wagging his tail. "Hey little guy. You lost, buddy?"

The puppy yipped and squirmed, and Dean grinned down at him. He knelt and after setting his stuff aside - well out of the way of the puppy's active body - he reached out and petted the little guy and proceeded to get his face washed. He was instantly enchanted.

When he picked up his stuff and headed for the office door, Dean saw that he had company. The pup pranced at his heels, and barked a few times, as if to say, "_Hurry up, dude! We've got work to do!"_

By the time the rest of the crew arrived and Dean was already bent under the hood of a '68 Mustang, the pup had found a cool spot to lie down, his head resting on his front legs, his gaze on Dean.

Throughout the morning, whenever Dean moved around, helping customers, moving to and from the office, or taking a break, the puppy was his constant companion. Dean had received several comments from the other guys, and questions about where the puppy came from, but Dean had no answers. He liked the little guy, though, and decided pretty quickly that he was going to take care of the dog, and if no one showed up looking for him, he was gonna keep him.

He'd already chosen a name. He tried out several. He got no response when he called out "Buddy" or "Blackie" (the pup was mostly black with some white spots) and some other names, even "Zepp." It was when he had the radio on and a song by Ozzy Osbourne came on, and Dean commented to another mechanic who it was that he got a yip from the puppy. Dean didn't think anything of it at first, until he said "Ozzy" again, and got another yip. He turned to the pup and asked, "Is that your name, fella? Ozzy?"

The pup yipped and danced and carried on. Dean took that as a yes. He tested the name throughout the day, and every time he called out "Ozzy" the pup responded, so Dean considered the question answered.

Dean used part of his lunch hour to go shopping for supplies. He returned loaded down with puppy food, a dog bed, and bowls for food and water, as well as a few toys and a rawhide bone. Ozzy watched him and followed him around the shop as Dean located a safe spot for the puppy's stuff, and when he set the dog bed out, Ozzy immediately lay down on it like he knew what it was for, and after Dean handed him the rawhide, the pup went to chewing.

Dean felt some misgivings about leaving Ozzy there alone when the shop was closed for the day. He made sure there was food out and fresh water was in the bowl, and he double-checked that all hoses were wrapped up and out of the way of puppy teeth. He knelt down and petted the little guy, and said, "I gotta go, Oz, but I'll be back in the morning. You be a good boy, ok?"

The pup yipped as if to say, "_You got it, dude!"_ That's what Dean heard, anyway. He grinned and patted the puppy a few more times, then turned and walked out, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

When he got home and after he got cleaned up, Jamie handed him a beer and asked how his day went.

Dean took a long pull from the bottle, sighed happily then said, "I have a dog."

Jamie turned and stared at him. "What?"

Dean grinned, and told her about how he made the acquaintance of Ozzy.

"That's great, honey!" Jamie smiled at him as she worked to prepare dinner. "He sounds like a handful, though."

"Nah," Dean shook his head. "Not so much. He keeps me company, though. You should've seen him when this lady and her two kids came in. Oz had those kids herded right where he wanted them. It was awesome!"

Jamie chuckled. Dean's excitement over the dog told her that maybe they ought to get one at some point. That is, unless Dean had already made plans for Ozzy...

The next day when Dean showed up for work, Ozzy was right where he'd left him, curled up in his bed. When he saw Dean, the puppy vaulted from the bed and bounded over, slamming into Dean's legs and jumping around like he hadn't seen a human in decades. Dean laughed and scritched the pup's ears. "Yeah, I missed you too, Oz."

The puppy followed Dean wherever he went that day, all paws and slobbery kisses. Dean knew dogs were, for the most part, not supposed to have people food, but he was so taken with this loving ball of fur that he even shared his lunch (turkey club sandwich) with Ozzy.

No doubt about it…Dean was hooked.

He couldn't believe how well things were going –he was married to a wonderful woman that had given him a child and there was another on the way, and now he'd made a great friend.

Or course, since he was a Winchester, he should've known this calm couldn't last.

Right before Dean punched out for the day, his boss called him into his office. The man was truly sorry, but he had to tell Dean the Ozzy couldn't stay. He felt that it was too dangerous to have the pup around as a permanent fixture.

Dean nodded, and thanked his boss for letting Ozzy stay the night. He'd already made up his mind – Ozzy was a Winchester dog, and he was coming home with Dean.

He picked up the dog bed, and Ozzy's other items, and put them in Baby's backseat. He gave a whistle, and Ozzy charged, running around Dean in a happy circle, yipping away.

Dean opened the passenger door, and Ozzy jumped right in. Dean grinned as he shut the door, and then got in on his side.

Jamie and Ethan were going to be so surprised.

Jamie met him at the front door. Ozzy was in Dean's arms, for once holding still but for his wagging tail and his tongue sticking out. If Dean didn't know better, he would swear the pup was grinning. Jamie took one look at the puppy and she was reaching for him, cooing and in full baby-talk mode. Ozzy ate it up. He squirmed and twisted, and kissed and licked Jamie's face until Jamie laughed and held the pup away. She looked at Dean, her eyes as moist as her cheeks and chin, and said, "I take it we've been formerly adopted by Ozzy?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. Guess so. Bob gave Oz his walking papers this afternoon and told me he couldn't stay. Ja, I couldn't abandon him. I couldn't."

"Of course you couldn't honey. He's adorable. I have to check on dinner. Get his stuff in, since I'm assuming you have it with you, and I'll help in a minute."

Dean set the puppy down, and when he headed back to the car, Ozzy followed him, right on Dean's heels. Dean pretty much had a shadow for the rest of the evening until just before Ethan's bedtime. The toddler had already been bathed and dressed in his jammies for bed, and when Dean carried the sleepy boy upstairs, he expected to have Ozzy at his heels. Instead, he noticed the pup sound asleep on his little bed that was stashed in the corner of the living room between one end of the sofa and Dean's recliner. Dean grinned at the snoozing pup as he passed by.

When he came back downstairs, Ethan snuggly settled in his crib, Dean found Jamie on the sofa with Ozzy snuggled up beside her. He smirked, "I didn't think we were going to allow him on the furniture."

Jamie shrugged. "So I'm a softy. Sue me. I think the sofa will be ok, but we're NOT letting him on the bed with us. I draw the line at that, honey."

Dean nodded. "'Kay. That works for me." He sat down beside Jamie and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as the drowsy pup would allow. "Ok, dude, you gotta share. She's mine, got it?"

Ozzy looked up at Dean, his brown eyes alert, and Dean could swear the dog understood him. The pup crawled onto Dean's lap and curled up and promptly went to sleep, as both Dean and Jamie petted him.

When Dean woke up the following morning, much too early for a Saturday, the first thing he noticed, beyond the fact Jamie wasn't there beside him, was the fact he wasn't alone. There, his furry head resting on Jamie's pillow, was Ozzy. It was NOT the face he'd wanted to see first thing. Dean sighed, and after he rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of boxers, he rounded the bed and lifted the pup up and carried him out of the room. He mumbled all the way downstairs, where he found Jamie feeding Ethan his breakfast. Dean stood in the doorway and grumbled, "I thought the bed was off-limits to the mutt."

Jamie looked up at him, surprise on her face. "He was on the bed? He wasn't there when I saw him last. When I let him in from his morning business, he went to his own bed." She frowned, and added, "The little sneak."

Dean set the pup down and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, he was there when I woke up. Expected to see your beautiful face, and saw his instead. He was using _your_ pillow."

Jamie frowned at Ozzy, who was sitting at Dean's feet, his eyes alert and his tongue hanging out. "We need to have a talk, Furrface."


End file.
